


Had a thought, dear

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ash is a bit of a little shit, Blow Jobs, Champion Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Come Eating, Creampie, Cumslut Goh, Goh is pretty, Hung Ash, M/M, Masturbation, Professor Goh, Rough Sex, Self Indulgent As Fuck, They are both adults here, no beta we die like men, slutty Goh, the assistant has the hots for Goh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Someone could see us…""So that's why you gave the assistants the rest of the day to go home early"“You catched on that," he heard him answer with a nervous giggle.No choice now, he will have to wait until they are done.He couldn't even see his phone since the light coming from it would surely be noticed, no choice there too, he would have to sit against the wall and try to drown out the sounds of his boss fucking.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, unrequited Goh/ unnamed male oc
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Had a thought, dear

After giving a long yawn and rubbing his eyes he tried to go back to the papers on his hand, quite the challenge with the minimal light coming from outside–the bulb in there needed a change, he writes it in one of his notes to do for later–the tiny musty closet he was cramped in. And talking about cramps, he reached for his shoulder and moved his head trying to relieve the pain of staying there just doing inventory.

He supposes it could be worse, the pay was high for the relatively few work he does and he could brag about how he got a spot in the new laboratory of Professor Goh, even if it was product of less hard work and more connections: their parents were friends and his convinced the Professor's parents to push their son to accept him as an “assistant” even if his job resembled more of a glorified janitor. Not really touching any of the research and “important” projects.

But as his mom said, he must be proud of having the opportunity to work with such a person: young, brilliant Professor Goh who proved to be a rising star in the ranks of the pokemon scientific community and whose looks attracted enough attention to himself already.

Smart and beautiful. It was no wonder he had risen in such a short amount of time.

The only reason there was not a line of eager suitors eagerly waiting outside the lab was for the well known relationship the young researcher had with the regional Champion Ash Ketchum.

Another yawn. He must be fast and finish the inventory before they close the lab, everyone was already gone by now and he didn't want to stay there as an easy prey for ghost pokemon.

In that moment he heard movement outside followed by some giggling.

"I missed you" said the voice of the professor, it was the first time he heard it sound so vulnerable and tender.

"I missed you too" the champion's voice. 

_So he was back from his trip to Alola._

The sound of hungry kisses and clothes pressing could be heard in the room and he figured it would be an awkward moment when he had to walk outside the dark closet.

"Missed you so, so much"

"Ash," gasped the professor. "Let's go to the room"

Yes please, that way he could go and act like this didn't happen.

"No," but the champion seemed to have other plans. "I want to have you right here"

His blood ran cold, a mix of dread and excitement for what he just heard.

"Someone could see us…"

"So that's why you gave the assistants the rest of the day to go home early"

_He did?_ Crap now he had no good reason to excuse himself if they found him there.

“You catched on that," he answered with a nervous giggle.

No choice now, he will have to wait until they are done.

He couldn't even see his phone since the light coming from it would surely be noticed, no choice there too, he would have to sit against the wall and try to drown out the sounds of his boss fucking.

Because he was one of the loud types if the constant loud gasps were any indication.

His curiosity took over him when he decided to take a peek outside, to add to his bad luck they were right in his line of vision, Professor Goh's white impeccable lab coat on the floor and red shirt already out. The Champion held his waist with firm fingers while sucking one brown nipple on his mouth. He was surprised to see the puffy swollen buttons, resembling tiny perky tits, and with a pinch of interest he felt his little friend react. If he has to endure this situation at least he would leave with good jerkoff material.

The Champion was slowly descending down the chest and stomach to the border of the other pants, with a bulge already showing, until he was abruptly stopped.

"Wait," the blue eyed man sounded breathless.

"Is something wrong?" asked the champion with concern.

"I want to do it"

"Do what?"

"I want to suck you off."

And that sent a jolt of lust to the base of his dick, getting him completely hard.

“Then what are you waiting for, Professor?” he said cocky followed by the sound of pants and a buckle falling to the floor.

Guessing both man were a little busy right now he opened the door more, just a millimeter to get a better view, and what he saw didn't disappoint.

The Champion had used the desk behind him to support his weight and Professor Goh’s slender hand was already gripping the base of the length of his partner, lapping at the mushroom head with a greedy tongue.

“ _Oh Arceus_ ” moaned the trainer when his lover finally took him on his mouth down to the base stopping just a little short of touching his hand. 

_Fuck_. He might not have had a very good look at the thing but the Champion wasn’t small by any means–talented trainer and hung as a horse? Some really were born lucky–and his boss was engulfing it like a professional whore and sucking it like one too if the constant moans and curses coming from Ash were any indication. Goh’s other hand moved to the champion’s balls starting a small massage effectively letting no place without attention, worshipping every inch of the cock in front of him.

He slowly moved his hand towards the bulge on his pants palming himself over the clothes and closing his eyes, with his cock on his hand and head against the wall he let himself indulge in a little fantasy guided by the dirty wet sloppy sounds and the stroking of his hand.

Blue pretty eyes appear behind his eyelids and shapely full lips were wrapped around his dick, his boss’s mouth is wet and warm, slutty tongue playing with his foreskin making him see stars. He starts a constant up and down with his head, and never stops playing, sucking and licking, happy to have his mouth stuffed with him and loving every inch.

His hand gets a hold on the lovely black and red locks on his head and starts to mark the pace, fast and angry and deep soon turning into a merciless throatfuck.

"Goh," a moan from outside. “Sweetheart, I’m close”

He opens his eyes just in time to see the champion stroking himself to completion tainting his lover’s pretty face with white.

A few seconds after the last weak spurts of come are out, the professor goes straight to lick the cock clean.

“Enjoyed your meal?,” joked the older man looking at his boyfriend licking any remaining cum on them. He moans a little at the feeling of his lover sucking on his still sensitive shaft.

“Very much” 

“Come on is your turn”

“You don’t need to do that” his voice hoarse and coy.

“Did you...?” 

“Yes.”

_Fuck that was hot._ Apparently his boss was that much of a cockslut having his mouth stuffed with cock was enough to make him come untouched.

“Sometimes I forget how much of a slut you can be”

“Rude,” he heard the other protest. “I don’t see you complaining”

“I am not. Just stating a fact”

“Don’t blame me, you were gone for a while and the toy…”

“Wait. A toy?”

He was facing his back but he could swear there was a smirk on the man’s lips.

“I may have prepared myself this morning for your arrival”

The sound of fabric falling on the floor gave him a hint of what he meant, and if his dick was starting to soften this made it rock hard again. A little fluffy Scorbunny like tail trapped between generous plump buttocks.

“This morning...” paused the trainer and moving behind his lover sounding as stunned as him. “You had that thing this whole day”

He pressed a thumb to his cockhead and bit his lower lip not daring himself to come, but the knowledge that all this time, all the small talk they did this morning was while his whore of a boss had a plug inside was almost too much. How easy would have been to reach for his behind and play with it over the clothes, make him come undone in seconds.

“I wanted to be ready for you, and you know I can be quite impatient” said practically purring the words.

“Slut”

“And are you going to do something about it?”

The champion gladly took the bait and hungrily kissed his lover’s neck with a hand slipping to his behind and pushing his little tail inside.

“ _Hah_ ” panted the professor, using his boyfriend's chest as support “,more please.”

He fucked the toy inside him with little thrusts and used his free arm to cage him in a hug with no escape while the younger male cried in high pitched moans and took a hold of the meat in the others shoulders. Pressing hard.

"Ash please I want you" whined the younger male before gently pushing his lover away. He rested his forearms on the desk while bending and giving him a perfect view of the surprisingly meaty thighs and ass. The baggy pants and coat sure did wonders to hide that so perfectly.

The champion chuckled while tenderly massaging his asscheeks now keeping his hands off the toy "Lube?"

"In my coat's pocket," his throat still sore and his voice breathy.

His brain sent a signal of alert after hearing the professor ask for his missing cloth that was conveniently near his little hiding spot, he held his breath and stayed in place, not daring to move a single muscle and risk being completely annihilated by an angry champion and his powerful team.

He took the fabric with a hand and seemed to pause for a tortuous second but just when he started to get scared the man turned around.”Got it”

“Great. Now hurry up,” said Goh impatiently.

“Needy," he heard the uncapping of a bottle. “Why if you are already stuffed?”

“But not with you– _Ah_!” the little scream gave way to a new symphony of moans and needy whimpers. High pitched cries that shouldn't be as erotic as they were as the two thick digits fucked into his pliant hole. 

He felt the heat crawl again towards his face and his painfully hard erection was aching to be touched at the rhythm of those sounds but he had to physically stop his light strokes and look away, no matter how hard he was, he needed to stay alert and not make any sound that could blow his cover. The moment they are done he has to make an escape plan and for that he needs a clear mind and cumless underwear.

“Fuck!” a scream broke his train of thought and he wasn't really sure if it was born from pain or pleasure.

“So tight sweetheart,” murmured the champion with a low sensual voice. “So good for me, open and ready to be taken. 

The laboured breaths increased in pace and volume and gradually so did the sound of skin against skin, wet and sloppy in a sultry melody.

He bit his lip and–so much for staying focused and cumless, but he was only a weak human after all–looked outside with not much care, he doubted the couple would notice anything else in their state.

The image in front of him would not look out of place in one of his favorite adult films hidden under his bed. The champion was ramming into the docile body under him, the tiny ring of muscle taking glad and needy the massive shaft to the root, the desk creaking under their combined weight and strength of the thrusts but the professor didn't seem to care too much about anything that wasn’t getting fucked full of cum at the moment. Instead he only encouraged the beastly pace with enthusiastic cries and one word pleads.

_Harder. Deeper. Please._

The other man gave a satisfied growl while taking the slim hips under his hands and lifting them up for a better angle, the toes of the professor barely touching the ground now, the display of strength only seemed to turn him on even more and he wasn’t the only one.

Without even noticing his hand was already stroking himself up and down all the way from base to head in a poor imitation of the act in front of him and aided by the whorish moans he fell slowly into his fantasy again.

Him instead of the Champion, with the velvety wet warmth welcoming his intrusion as a slim figure bounced his plump ass up and down his lenght craving for pleasure. One only he could give him.

“What a pretty slut you make professor,” he said in a murmur. “Just look at you brilliant professor Goh begging for the lowly cock of his assistant,” every word punctuated with a vicious thrust, he felt his balls smack against the jiggling skin of that ass and the greedy rim trapping him in place. 

“Your sluthole is swallowing me whole, come on tell me how much you want my big cock,” he yanked on the hair and made him face him, pretty blue eyes in front of him looking clouded with pure desire. 

“I want it," he sobbed teary eyed. “Please please fuck me with your big cock I need it”

Since he asked so prettily he may as well give it to him.

He held onto his hips and stomach searching for his own pleasure but the other didn't seem bothered by it if the way he laced his arms behind his head and pushed against his thrusts, deepening the intrusions, were of any indication.

The lovely face of the professor stood so close he could see the rosy cheeks, the thin layer of sweat covering his warm skin and the pure look of adoration in his eyes, he couldn't help himself and took the shapely lips on his own forcing him into an open mouthed kiss. Mouth as sweet and tender as he imagined and tongue as skilled and mischievous.

“Right there! Please there! There!” Goh ended the kiss to moan and he smirked, rocking harder against that place.

“Keep begging slut,” he said, slapping his ass again. “You want me to fill you up?”

“Yes!” he screamed. “ _Yesyesyes_ fill me up.”

He searched for the neck kissing and biting in between thrusts planning on leaving a mark feeling his release close.

“Cum inside please please” he begged loud and clear with his hands going to his cheeks and spreading them open.

“Here it comes” 

“Yes yes cum inside! _Ash!_ ”

The scream shattered the fantasy but it was not enough to stop him from cuming hot and long streaks on his hand.

Luckily he could cover his mouth with his other hand on time and kept his position against the wall trying to regulate his breathing as silently as he could. A few seconds later he realised the moans and wet slaps ceased too now replaced with kissing and soft whispers.

"I really missed this too"

"Me too," Ash chuckled. "You are ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No. You were perfect, you always are" he could almost see the smile on his face while saying that.

"Do you want me to take you to the room to rest?"

"Yes. But don't think this is over Mister Ketchum, once I manage to feel my legs again you are done"

A soft laugh was heard followed by the sounds of movement and the tiles shifting under weight, a door opening and steps that got fainter and fainter. Finally alone he let himself sign relieved and directed his gaze to his still dirty hand and half down pants, remains of his fantasy still playing behind his eyelids and while he knew he should find himself feeling guilty he couldn't really muster the feeling.

After struggling with the dim light of his phone he found some tissues and cleaned himself, put his pants in place and walked silently outside, he got bolder after hearing the movement and lights on the second floor and walked faster towards the exit finally touching the knob.

"Make sure to really close the door on your way out," he heard behind him and his blood ran cold.

Slowly he looked to the owner of the voice ready to be beaten up to the pulp, instead he found the champion looking casual with just a shirt and his briefs, holding a glass of water and clearly unbothered by his presence, watching him with a mix of amusement and something he couldn't describe on his eyes. 

"Have a good night," said finally and started to climb the stairs going back to the waiting arms of his lover.

He didn't answer, just got out, made sure the door was closed and walked away without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Satogou day.  
> I may hate this fandom but I love this ship.


End file.
